


Home Is Where Love Resides

by MaxMattel666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Aone has a pet turtle, Aone has two dads, Childhood Friends, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Drunk confessions, Embarrassing moments, Family Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Suggestive Themes, Underage Drinking, family au, healthy family dynamic, mentioned Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: A few key moments in Aone Takanobu’s life as he grows up. A fic where Aone has two wonderful dads and falls in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Comments: 32
Kudos: 367





	Home Is Where Love Resides

**Author's Note:**

> So I absolutely adore Aone, he is one of my favourite characters and honestly there really just isn’t enough content so I decided I’d write a little something. I am completely invested in the HC that Aone has two dads and so I came up with some OCs and tried my best to bring them to life and write a really good, loving and functional family dynamic while also adding in some AoFuta. 
> 
> I have them in the fic, but for reference here are short descriptions of both of Aone’s dads.  
> Eiji: name meaning = prosperity/peace, university professor, 5’7, slim build, floppy strawberry blonde hair (always looks like he’s just a little past due for a haircut), rosy cheeks, wire glasses, dresses preppy but comfortable. 
> 
> Kaito: name meaning = ocean/to fly, works as a fisherman, 5’6, medium build with broad shoulders and strong arms, short cropped black hair and defined brows, dresses mostly in sweatpants and t-shirts, is always wearing dad sandals. 
> 
> If you enjoy the fic please consider leaving a kudos and a comment, it means a lot to me! Also, check out the links on my profile for BLM information and resources.

When Aone is four, he meets his parents for the first time. 

Aone doesn’t remember a lot from the time before his dads, only fleeting memories of them coming and visiting him, watching patiently as he coloured or played on his own. He’s adopted by two married men, Eiji and Kaito. Eiji is a professor at the local university and teaches classic Japanese literature. He is a spindly man with curly strawberry blonde hair and wire-rimmed glasses. He stands a slight 5’7, maybe 5’8 when he doesn’t slouch, and he favours button downs paired with sweater vests. Where Eiji is a bit meek, his husband, Kaito, is bold. Kaito is a fisherman by trade, who likes to tell extravagant stories and sing in the car (and on his boat). He is shorter than Eiji at just 5’6, but what he lacks in height he makes up for in stature. He is stocky with broad shoulders and strong arms from many years at sea. He has dark, cropped hair and a bit of a beard, as many fishermen do. He dresses in sandals and novelty t-shirts, which his husband says he hates but secretly doesn’t. They balance each other well, and when they make the decision that they want to start a family together, they want to build it on love. They are good people and a couple who wanted to give a home to a child who may otherwise never get one. While many of the other children housed with Aone ended up being adopted before they turned three, Aone was still waiting. His unique looks coupled with his lack of verbal communication seemed to pose as a deterrent to many couples wanting to adopt, but not to Eiji and Kaito. They fell in love with the sweet little boy instantly, even though he doesn’t say a single word to them before they bring him home. 

The first time they saw him, Aone was colouring alone on the floor while the rest of the children ran around outside. They sat next to him and watched him fill in a picture of sea creatures, being careful not to colour outside the lines unlike most children his age. They spend a dozen visits like this, Aone seemingly unphased by the presence of the two men who talk quietly to him. They are advised that Aone is a late bloomer in terms of speech, and that he really only relies on nods and headshakes to communicate his needs. They ask him if he likes cats and if he likes to read and if he would like his own room. He nods yes to all these questions. Occasionally he will offer a slight smile, but beyond that he doesn’t say a word. 

It isn’t until the adoption is finalized and they take Aone home that his parents hear him speak. They bring Aone home and he walks into the house with his chin tilted up, eyes zooming around the large living room as he takes in his new surroundings. The colours are neutral yet warm, creams and tans and powder blues. and there is a plush looking couch with a blanket and lots of pillows. There are flowers on the kitchen counter and nice ceramic plates drying by the sink. There are framed photographs and art prints on the walls and a few potted plants scattered about. The house smells fresh and clean, like a mixture of laundry detergent and the ocean. Aone takes a few steps ahead of his new parents, just wandering around the kitchen and living room while they set his bags down. 

“Welcome home,” Kaito says. He already feels like he is holding back tears. It’s so surreal to see Aone in their home, after so many months of visitations and so much paperwork and so many restless, nervous late night conversations. The house feels livier instantly, even though its newest occupant is small and quiet. Aone walks around carefully, peeking around corners and standing on his tiptoes to look over the couch. Kaito and Eiji look on from near the front door, their arms looped around each other as they watch Aone, their son, familiarize himself with their home. It is comfortably quiet until Aone makes a surprised little noise that has his new dads rushing after him. 

They find Aone kneeling by the couch, it seems like he has acquainted himself with their cat, Ika, who is affectionately named after a squid. Ika is a fluffy white cat that in many ways reminds Eiji and Kaito of Aone himself in terms of looks. She is seven and usually somewhat grumpy, but she purrs as Aone pets her with all the gentleness that children his age usually do not possess. 

“This is Ika, we’ve had her for a long time,” Eiji explains as he watches Aone pet her affectionately. She nuzzles into Aone’s small hand as the four year old looks at the little cat with wonder in his eyes. 

“I think she likes you,” Kaito says, kneeling down to sit at eye level with Aone who gives a little nod of understanding. Eiji takes a seat with them as well, the three all taking turns gently petting Ika who basks in the attention. They stay like that for a few minutes until Aone turns to Kaito with his usual grumpy little face. 

“May I have a cup of juice, please?” He asks politely. 

Eiji and Kaito both go silent for a moment, blinking in shock while they process that their newly adopted and formerly non-verbal toddler has just spoken a full sentence. 

“Of course you can!” Kaito chuckles, placing a comforting hand on his husband’s back. He gives Eiji’s shoulder a slight squeeze, a reassuring gesture that everything is going to be just fine. In reality, the fisherman can feel hot, happy tears welling up in his eyes. He can feel himself beaming with pride and he moves to give Aone a little pat on the head, which causes the four year old to make a happy little hum. This only works to further melt his new parent’s hearts who have to resist immediately taking him into their arms and cooing over him so that he can have his juice. 

“Apple or orange?” Kaito says, holding out a bottle in each of his hands. Aone points to the bottle of apple juice and nods, indicating that as the one he wants. 

Kaito pours Aone a cup and the toddler takes it with both hands before giving a little bow. Eiji practically gasps at the adorable display while Kaito has to stop himself from clutching at his chest. Aone is just too cute, with his sweet manners and his grumpy little face and his unique white hair and light eyes. Aone wanders over to the couch and stands in front of it, then looks over at Eiji and Kaito as if asking for permission to get up. The couple immediately cross the kitchen to flank either side of the four year old, who holds his cup steadily while he climbs up onto the couch, showing off his independent side already. The three of them sit close together while Aone takes small sips of his juice. Kaito stretches his arm around the back of the couch and loops his grasp around Eiji’s shoulder. Eiji leans in, squishing Aone just a little as he does so but the toddler doesn’t do more than shift a little bit to get comfy. They stay like that for a while until Aone finishes his juice before giving a little yawn. Eiji and Kaito share a look and both silently agree that it is the cutest thing they have ever heard. Aone rubs his eyes sleepily before snuggling into Kaito’s side, pressing his face against his father’s warm torso. The fisherman wraps a protective arm around Aone as he yawns again, his eyelids drooping as his small hand finds purchase in the fabric of Kaito’s soft sweater. Aone falls asleep right there, snuggled between his new fathers as they share adoring looks. They don’t have to verbalize it to one another to know that they made the right decision to bring Aone home. 

The little family finds their new routine easily, and it becomes the same night after night. Eiji will pick Aone up from preschool and take him to the docks so they can drive Kaito home together. The little family eats dinner around the table quietly, Kaito telling elaborate stories about the fish he had caught while Eiji sheepishly shares his lesson plans. Aone listens to his dads talk about their days and nods along, and even if he doesn’t always understand what they’re talking about he still enjoys it. They ask him about his day as well, what the most exciting thing he learned was and asking how he spent his recess time. Aone comes home most days with crayon drawings that immediately go up on the fridge. Most are of Ika, but some are family portraits or drawings of trains. Eiji and Kaito have come to learn that Aone loves trains, more than dinosaurs or aliens or trucks or catching bugs like the other kids his age. Eiji and Kaito ask if the other kids are nice to Aone and he always just sort of shrugs. The other kids leave him alone for the most part, but he never seems phased and is rather content in his own little world. After dinner the three of them sit around their kotatsu together and do puzzles, which is one of Aone’s favourite activities. This routine of after dinner puzzle time as family time carries on as Aone grows up, and in the years that come the little family completes dozens and dozens of puzzles together. 

When Aone crawls into bed and snuggles under the thick covers, Ika, the family cat pounces up onto the bed and curls up right by his head. She has done this every night since Eiji and Kaito brought Takanobu home and she will continue to do so for years to come. Eiji sits on the right side of Aone’s bed while Kaito sits on the left. Eiji reads a book and Kaito sings. Eiji always picks the ones with pretty illustrations and fun stories where he can do lots of voices, and Kaito sings the songs that he and his fellow fishermen sing when they’re out at sea. Kaito strokes Aone’s hair and Eiji tucks him in and they both give him a hug and a kiss on either cheek before they say goodnight. They leave his door cracked just slightly, in case he ever needs them in the night. That rarely happens, but when it does, Aone is always taken into warm and loving arms and shushed back to sleep. It doesn’t take long for Aone to become comfortable with his new parents, and within a few weeks of his adoption it feels like they have been a family all along. 

~~~

When Aone is ten, he gets a pet turtle for his birthday. 

A tenth birthday is a big deal, he’s in the double digits now, a “big kid,” as Kaito tells him teasingly when his fathers wake him up that morning. 

“Happy birthday, Takanobu,” Eiji and Kaito hum together. Eiji smooths down Aone’s fluffy bedhead as Kaito watches with a proud smile. 

Aone mumbles a sleepy “thank you,” as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. He rolls out of bed unceremoniously and follows his dads to the kitchen like usual. This is how mornings always go after all, with Eiji and Kaito waking Aone up and then the three of them eating breakfast together before Kaito gets dropped off at the docks for the day. 

Aone doesn’t expect anything because usually he gets his birthday gifts after dinner with cake, but his jaw drops and he lets out a surprised happy noise when he spots something in the kitchen that wasn’t there before. Sitting on the counter in a large, plain aquarium tank is a turtle. Aone walks up to the tank carefully, his eyes wide with wonder. He peers at the little animal, marveling at it’s tiny green body as it looks back at him. 

“Happy birthday,” his dads congratulate once again, each of them squeezing one of Aone’s shoulders affectionately as they stand behind him. 

“Thank you,” he says, smiling big. He doesn't yell or shout when he is overly excited, but the rare wide grin on his face shows just how happy he really is. He continues to stare at the turtle in awe for a few more minutes before Kaito offers to help Aone set up and decorate the sixty gallon aquarium. It is large and plenty spacious, with rocks to sunbathe on, a little alcove to hide in, a warming lamp, and lots of plush green moss. They move the tank to Aone’s room, and once it is fully assembled and decorated, Aone spends hours just watching the turtle swim around. He sits beside its tank happily as he colours, looking over at his new pet every time he switches crayons. 

It takes Aone three days to come up with a name for his turtle. He thinks long and hard about it. To name something, especially a living thing, feels like a highly important decision to him. He wants to choose a name befitting of his new pet and has taken the task very seriously. He makes a list and goes over each option carefully, observing his turtle with a careful eye as he does so. He says each name aloud as if taking it for a test run, even though he knows a turtle will never be able to respond to its name. It somehow feels more respectful to try the names out aloud rather than keep them to himself. When he does finally decide on a name, he asks his dads for their opinions to which they of course express their utmost reassurance. Aone has picked out a good name after all. He settles on Kishi, because it means “long and happy life” and that is what Aone wants for his turtle and new friend. 

“Hello, Kishi,” he says, holding the turtle carefully in his hands. The little creature peers at Aone curiously, just like most people do. He strokes the turtle's shell gently as he admires her for a few moments before returning her to the tank, not wanting to overwhelm her. He is so gentle with the turtle, which his fathers are glad for but it is also what they expected. Aone had been so gentle with Ika when he first met her as well, and now he is Ika’s favourite family member. Animals always seem to love Aone, probably due to his mild-mannered demeanor and the gentle way he interacts with them. At ten years old he is big for his age, but Aone has always been a careful and considerate boy. 

~~~

When Aone is twelve, he brings a friend home from school for the first time, and it’s Futakuchi Kenji. 

The two are paired together for a school project, a presentation about a book that their class had just finished reading. Their teachers pair the polar opposites together for two obvious reasons. One, the other kids don’t really get along with Futakuchi due to his sarcastic tone and snarky comments. Two, Aone doesn’t talk much and their teacher really doesn’t know what to do about it. It is an odd pairing, but their teacher isn’t sure who else they could be paired with. That was how Futakuchi ended up at the Aone household for the first time. 

Futakuchi is at first, not what one would consider a polite friend. He doesn’t hover awkwardly around Aone’s parents the first time he meets them, instead he introduces himself enthusiastically and makes himself at home rather quickly. He puts his feet on the coffee table and helps himself to snacks. He talks at Aone more so than to him and even though Aone doesn’t seem bothered by this, his dads still watch on warily. 

They sit in the living room, cuddled around their notebooks and class handouts as Futakuchi goes on about something annoying that one of their classmates had done that day in class. Aone doesn’t contribute or even necessarily agree, but instead just gives low hums every once in a while to let Futakuchi know that he is still paying attention. 

Futakuchi seems completely unphased by the way he talks to Aone and the way Aone doesn’t really talk to him. Futakuchi finds most of the other kids in their class to be loud and annoying. By his reasoning, he already has three loud and annoying siblings at home so his classmates only irritate him further. This means Futakuchi can get snippity towards his fellow students, but he is never this way to Aone, not even passive aggressive. It sets Aone’s fathers a little on edge, Eiji especially. He is a teacher after all, and even though he is a professor at a university, he knows that kids can be pushy well past their tween years. When Futakuchi sticks around after their project is over, Eiji and Kaito talk extensively about it. Before, Aone had never been one to bring friends home. In fact, their son had never really mentioned having friends before. 

Ever since Aone first started going to school, each weeknight at dinner time, Eiji and Kaito will ask Aone how his day went. They ask him what the most interesting thing he learned that day was, and what sort of activities he enjoyed and how he spent his recess time. They both know that Aone almost always spends his free period colouring, but they still like to ask him anyways. They also make a point of asking him if the other kids were nice to him or offered to play with him. Aone just sort of always shrugs at this because while it’s not like the other children are mean to him, they usually just don’t bother with him in the first place. His unique looks, coupled with his abnormally quiet demeanor tends to send his classmates in the opposite direction before they even get the chance to be mean to him. This doesn’t necessarily bother Aone though. He doesn’t feel excluded because he just does not feel inclined to befriend his classmates. Instead, he is much more content with his drawings and his puzzles, his toy trains and his pets and his dads. That is, until Futakuchi comes along anyways. 

Futakuchi makes waves in Aone’s life and his daily routine. After they finish their project, Futakuchi sticks around. Neither of them really knows why at first, or how, but they had already begun to slide together in place so why stop? They are both one another’s first friend. Futakuchi, who pushes people away, begins to sit with Aone at lunch and pester him about coming over so that he can see Aone’s “cool pets” again. And then Aone, who others tend to veer away from, now draws someone in who seems like they want to stick around. From the outside, their friendships looks one-sided, and perhaps odd in many ways. That was how Aone’s fathers saw it at first, watching their shy and quiet son be followed around by a snarky Futakuchi. But Aone enjoys hearing Futakuchi talk, and Futakuchi enjoys being listened to. There is an unspoken mutual understanding that underlies the symbiotic relationship that flourished between the two boys after their project. It is slow going, but by the end of the year Aone and Futakuchi are seemingly inseparable. 

~~~

When Aone is sixteen, he goes to his first party. The entirety of the volleyball team has been invited because Date Tech’s baseball team has advanced to nationals. Why had the invite been extended to the volleyball team? Aone isn’t sure but what he does know is that Futakuchi really wants to go and the two have been attached at the hip since age twelve. And so, they go. 

Over the course of the night, Aone watches Futakuchi bounce from group to group. He gossips and bickers a bit, talking with the hand that doesn’t constantly have a drink in his hand. It’s on his second pass around the packed room when Aone notices that Futakuchi is swaying a little bit more than he should, and that even from a few meters away, his eyes seem unfocused. Aone is relieved when Futakuchi eventually makes his way back to the area Aone has been standing in with Koganegawa. The first year is too busy texting his boyfriend to bother really enjoying the party going on around them, and so sticks by Aone’s side in the corner. 

“This is lame,” Futakuchi declares, matching over to Aone with his brows knitted. Aone knew Futakuchi probably wouldn’t enjoy himself at the party because he knows that Futakuchi really just does not like other people. 

“We can leave,” Aone suggests. He secretly hopes that Futakuchi will agree with him because honestly all the music and the people and just the party atmosphere is a bit overwhelming for him. 

“Yes, please,” Futakuchi says dramatically, setting his empty cup down. 

“Koganegawa, do you have a ride home?” Aone asks because he and Futakuchi turn to leave. 

“Oh uh, no,” Koganegawa replies sheepishly as he looks up from his phone. Even in the low lighting, Aone can tell that his face is slightly flushed. Come to think of it, Futakuchi’s cheeks had been just as pink, except Aone was sure that was just due to the alcohol. 

“Walk with us to the station,” Aone says with a nod, not wanting the first year to head home alone. 

Koganegawa smiles and nods, then follows Aone and Futakuchi out of the party. Thankfully the crowd parts for Aone, easily letting the three boys find their way out. The walk to the train station is a short one, and Futakuchi doesn’t seem to be lagging behind or stumbling too badly. But then again, Aone isn’t quite sure of the number of drinks his friend has had.They part ways with Koganegawa at the train station, who takes a different line home than they do. 

When they get to their stop, Aone immediately notices that Futakuchi is stumbling a little and moves to help. It seems like walking Futakuchi the fifteen minutes to his own home is off the table, so Aone guides them in the direction of his own home which is only a few blocks from the station. He pulls Futakuchi flush to his side, wrapping an arm around his friend’s torso to steady him as they walk to the Aone household. 

Aone slides his key into the door and guides them both in carefully. He toes off his shoes while Futakuchi kicks his own off haphazardly. The house is quiet except for their shuffling about, but then again it is late after all. 

“Mm, where are your dads?” Futakuchi asks, looking around the dark living room for the figures he had become so familiar with over the years. 

“Probably asleep,” Aone says, knowing full well that his father, Eiji, is probably still up grading papers. 

“Ah,” Futakuchi hums. Aone moves to guide Futakuchi down the hall and towards his bedroom when Futakuchi starts to babble. 

“Your- your arms are so big,” he slurs, leaning into Aone’s touch. The middle blocker just sort of grunts, writing Futakuchi’s comment off as a silly drunk joke as Aone holds him up. But what he doesn’t anticipate is that Futakuchi keeps talking. 

“You’re so strong, I want you to hold me, sometimes,” Futakuchi admits. “I- they, they’re so nice. You’re so nice.” 

Aone stops walking for a moment and turns to look at his friend. Futakuchi’s face is flushed pink and his eyes are half lidded. His lips are shiny with spit as if he had just licked them before he spoke, probably due to dry mouth. His limbs are loose as they sort of trail behind him, him fully supported by Aone’s unwavering grasp. He’s looking up at Aone with this gaze that the middle blocker has never seen before and can’t quite decipher. 

“Let’s get you in bed, okay?” Aone says, unsure of how to respond. 

Futakuchi is not usually one for compliments. In fact, he can be quite mean sometimes. Never to Aone though, but nonetheless it is still shocking for him to hear these words from Futakuchi’s mouth. They get to Aone’s room and Aone sets Futakuchi down on the bed, who steadies himself with hands on the mattress behind him. Aone moves to shuffle through his drawers to grab a set of pajamas for Futakuchi to wear. He finds an old set that’s soft and green with a plaid pattern and turns to hand them to Futakuchi when the brunette speaks up again, unprompted. 

“I’m so glad we’re friends. Did you know that you’re my best friend? It’s stupid but it makes me really happy that we’re just ya know… best friends.” 

“Mhmm,” Aone hums. He watches Futakuchi’s face intently as he sets the pajamas down and moves to sit by his friend, who is gently swaying back and forth. 

“I just- why are you making that face? That cute little angry face that you make. Just let me look at you, ‘Nobu,” Futakuchi giggles as he reaches out his hands and suddenly takes ahold of Aone’s usually stoic face. 

Aone’s face goes pink in an instant. Futakuchi’s hands are a little cold and clammy, but it feels like the room is suddenly one hundred degrees. Aone blinks at his friend, who is leaning in closely and looking at Aone intently. He is suddenly very aware of Futakuchi’s warm breath on his neck and the deepness of his eyes and the slight dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose that he has never noticed before. Aone doesn’t think he has ever been this close to Futakuchi before. 

“Your hair is so soft,” Futakuchi says, pulling Aone’s attention once again. He gently cards a hand through Aone’s cropped hair, admiring its light colour and the sensation of it between his fingers. “You know you look,“ he hiccups and then continues, “so cool. Like uh, like an anime character or something.” Futakuchi laughs at his own joke before his face breaks out into a goofy smile. He leans in closer to Aone, their faces just a few inches apart. 

“You’re so good, too good. You’re so sweet to me, allllll the time,” Futakuchi smiles. 

“Kenji-“ Aone breaths, blinking at his teammate. 

“‘Nobu,” Futakuchi replies, like Aone’s name is a statement all its own. 

“I- uh, I will go get you some water, okay? I got some pajamas for you. They’re a little old so they might fit you better,” Aone explains. With every passing second he feels his cheeks grow hotter and hotter. He doesn’t want to pull away but he knows he should get Futakuchi something to drink otherwise he’ll feel terrible in the morning and Aone doesn’t want that. 

“Okay,” Futakuchi whispers with a nod. The pads of his fingers press into Aone’s cheeks for just a moment before he pulls his hands away.

Aone makes his way to the kitchen as if on autopilot. It’s a trip that he has made thousands of times before since he was little but he feels like it’s him that is swaying and not Futakuchi. When he gets to the kitchen he finds that the light has been turned on already. Eiji is leaned against the kitchen counter by the sink, nursing a steaming cup of tea. Aone can smell it from across the room, it’s the jasmine tea that Eiji has drunk since before Aone can even remember. 

“Hey, Takanobu,” he says, offering a soft smile. The worry lines on his forehead melt away when he sees that his son has come home safely. 

“Hi, Tou-san,” Aone says, moving to grab a cup. 

“How was the party?” Eiji asks gently, not wanting to grill his son but still wanting to know how Aone’s first party had gone. 

“It was alright,” Aone says with a shrug. “I brought Futakuchi home, I hope that’s okay. He didn’t have a ride and I didn’t think he would be able to make it home by himself,” he explains as he fills the cup with water. 

“Ah,” Eiji hums. He had a bit of a proud father moment, knowing that his son is so responsible. “That’s good of you. I’m glad it went well.” 

Aone hums in agreement, and hopes that his blush has died down enough that his dad doesn’t notice. 

“Well, I should probably get to bed. Goodnight, Takanobu,” Eiji says softly, looking up at his son with a smile. He hopes that Futakuchi hadn’t gotten himself in too much trouble, but he was glad that his son was so keen on taking care of his friend. Eiji moves to give his son a hug, like he usually does when they say goodnight tonight to each other. 

Aone hugs his dad back and mumbles a quiet goodnight before heading back to his room. He finds Futakuchi sitting in his bed with a pillow pulled into his lap. He has changed into Aone’s pajamas and even though they’re old they’re still too big on him. The shirt is sliding off his shoulder just a little bit. His hair is tumbled and his cheeks are still flushed pink from the alcohol he had drunk earlier in the night. Cute, Aone thinks without realizing. 

“‘Nobu, you’re back,” Futakuchi slurs. It’s clear that he is exhausted just by the way that he is slumped against the headboard of Aone’s bed. 

“Here,” Aone says, holding out the glass of water. Futakuchi doesn’t take it though, instead opting to fist his hand into the fabric of Aone’s shirt. 

“Come ‘ere,” he murmurs, looking up at Aone with sleepy eyes. 

“Did you uh,” Aone stands there for a moment, fidgeting as he rocks his weight back and forth from one foot to the other. “Did you mean what you said about my arms?” 

“About how they’re so strong?” Futakuchi giggles, looking up at the much taller boy. 

“No about um, holding you,” Aone replies bashfully, looking away as the heat in his cheeks begins to rise again. 

There’s a beat of silence before Futakuchi stands up and breaths out a “yes”. 

He’s still holding Aone’s shirt but instead of tugging Aone into him, Futakuchi steps forward. He looks up at Aone for a moment, his gaze flickers down to his lips, and then up to his eyes again. Aone can feel his heartbeat quickening in his chest because Futakuchi is so close and he looks so pretty and Aone has never though of Futakuchi as pretty before but he is. He’s got soft hair and warm eyes and pink lips and those barely there freckles that Aone has never noticed before 

Futakuchi’s eyes slide closed, he leans forward just a bit more and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Aone’s mouth. Futakuchi’s lips are a little chapped but they’re warm and Aone wants more but suddenly the slight pressure is gone and Futakuchi is looking up at him with those big brown eyes and the softest look on his face. Aone just stares for a moment, eyes locked on a Futakuchi’s lips . Futakuchi gives a happy little hum and closes his eyes as he sways for a second and then sits back down on the bed. 

“I- I am going to go put my pajamas on,” Aone stutters for a moment. 

He is usually quite sure when he speaks, even though he typically is a man of few words. When he does speak up, Aone is thoughtful and concise, but something about Futakuchi now has his words shaking. He grabs the first pair of pajamas that he sees in his dresser and heads to the washroom to get changed. He brushes his teeth quicker than he ever has in his entire life before hastily making his way back to his room. When Aone opens the door to his bedroom he finds Futakuchi bundled under the covers already, seemingly asleep. Aone turns off the light and closes the door behind him quietly so as not to wake his friend. 

He thinks about going to grab the guest futon from the closet upstairs, but decides against it so as not to wake his parents up. Plus, he and Futakuchi had slept in his bed together countless times before so sleepovers, so it wasn’t like anything was all that new, even though Aone could still feel that his heart was beating faster than usual. He slides into bed next to Futakuchi and lays flat on his back. He looks up at the ceiling as he moves to fold his hands over his stomach, as he usually did when he slept. He lets his eyes close as tiredness washes over him, it had been a long day afterall. But Aone is suddenly pulled out of his near sleep-like state by a small sighing noise. To his left, Futakuchi is lying on his side with his arms outstretched. Aone peers at Futakuchi’s face through the darkness, recalling the familiar features of his best friend. Aone too, rolls onto his side. Him and Futakuchi aren’t so close as to be able to feel his friend’s breath on his neck, but he can see the slope of his nose and the outline of his jaw even in the low light. Aone reaches his hand out just slightly until he feels the brush of Futakuchi’s fingertips. Carefully Aone slips his fingers through Futakuchi’s, loosely lacing their hands together. Half asleep, Futakuchi hums at the sudden warmth, pressing his own palm against Aone’s larger one. 

Futakuchi’s eyes flutter open and he smiles to himself, sure that Aone can’t see his expression. Except he can, and that only encourages the middle blocker. Carefully, he runs his thumb back and forth across Futakuchi’s hand, the intimate gesture makes heat pool in both of their chests. Futakuchi scoots a little closer until their knees are knocking. Futakuchi presses the heel of his palm against Aone’s so that their hands are pressed flush together between their chests. 

“G’night,” Futakuchi mumbles, wiggling his fingers slightly between Aone’s. 

“Goodnight,” Aone responds. 

He looks down at their joined hands. Futakuchi’s hands might be cold but everything else feels warm. It’s comfortable and familiar even though the two have never held hands like this before. He reaches out with his other hand and pushes Futakuchi’s slightly tousled hair out of his eyes. Futakuchi sighs happily at the contact and without realizing, tilts his face into Aone’s touch and scoots even closer. They hold onto one another but not tightly or forcefully. There is no air of worry that the other will pull away and the two fall asleep like that with their hands entwined between them. 

Aone wakes up first the next morning and finds that his and Futakuchi’s hands are still entwined. Futakuchi’s face is soft with sleep and Aone takes the opportunity to admire his friend’s face for a few moments before the brunette’s eyes flutter open. Futakuchi lets out a little gasp as he wakes up, first noticing Aone staring right at him and then becoming very aware of the warmth against his palm that is Aone’s own. 

“Oh, I- uh, good morning,” Futakuchi squeaks, his eyes going wide as he looks at his and Aone’s linked fingers. 

“Good morning,” Aone nods, considering his friend’s face. 

“Jeez uh, I have such a bad headache,” Futakuchi groans, pulling his hand away and moving to sit up. He grabs the cup of water Aone had gotten him the night before and chugs it down before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Aone moves to sit up as well and keeps his eyes trained on Futakuchi, trying to decipher the odd look on his face. “I’m sorry you don’t feel well,” he says sympathetically. 

‘It’s fine I um, I probably drank a little too much last night, huh?” Futakuchi manages, the lilt of high voice high and awkward. 

Suddenly his mind is flooded with images of the previous night, and he is well reminded of some choice words he had to say regarding Aone’s arms. He remembers the feel of Aone’s breath on his neck and oh, oh he had kissed Aone. Well, sort of. He had missed his mouth but still. Heat rises in his cheeks and his hands feel like they’re shaking where they are folded in his lap. 

“I didn’t, uh… I didn’t say anything too embarrassing, did I?” Futakuchi winces, only able to half glance at Aone. 

“You said some very nice things actually,” Aone recalls. “My um, you said that my arms were nice.” Aone’s pale face flushes a slight pink, but Futakuchi doesn’t even notice as he’s too busy hiding his own face in his hands. 

“I um... oh, oh god, I said that, huh?” He sputters, rubbing his face with his hands. 

“It’s okay,” Aone says, reaching out his hand to touch Futakuchi’s shoulder gently. Futakuchi whips his head around so fast, coming face to face with Aone in an instant. “If you still wanted to…” Aone trails off, his eyes moving to glance down at Futakuchi’s hands. 

To what? Futakuchi thinks, racking his brain for what other embarrassing things he must have said apart from the fact that Aone’s arms were so nice and big. He thought about Aone’s arms a lot. How strong they were and capable, how they looked when Aone picked up something heavy and how badly Futakuchi wanted to know what that felt like and oh, that was what Aone had meant. 

“You’re so strong, I want you to hold me, sometimes.” 

Futakuchi’s entire face goes beet red at the memory. He can’t believe he said that. He wants to hide his face in his hands but that option is quickly revoked when he feels Aone’s fingers ghost over his own for the second time that morning. He looks up at Futakuchi like he is awaiting an answer to a question even though he hasn’t asked one. 

A moment passes, a silent beat and then, “Yes, yes okay,” Futakutchi breaths out. “That is um, yes, uh, yeah.” 

Aone scoots himself up so that he is resting with his back to the headboard and his legs are crossed underneath him. He pats the space next to him gently, signaling to Futakuchi that it was okay to come closer and that Aone seemed to want what he wanted too. Futakuchi scoots over, sliding next to Aone. Their shoulders brush but just barely and it’s as if the two of them are just sitting very close on a cramped bus rather than actually trying to cuddle. 

But then, Aone gently takes Futakuchi’s right hand with his own two and cradles it gently in his lap. He turns Futakuchi’s hand over and rubs his thumbs along his palm tenderly. Futakuchi stares at his hand in Aone’s own and all he can think about is how much bigger Aone’s hands are even though their heights differ by a few mere centimeters. Futakuchi lets Aone massage his hand for a while until he finally starts to relax, his shoulders dropping as tension is eased out of his body by Aone’s gentle touch. Futakuchi finds himself leaning in, pressed against Aone’s side and before he realizes it, there is a comforting warmth around him that is one of Aone’s draped around the small of his back. The two sit like that for a while, Aone with one hand holding Futakuchi’s and the other around his waist while Futakuchi’s head rests on Aone’s shoulder. 

The two of them usually sit close together and have since they were preteens, but this is different. This is more than one knocking or hand brushing. The two are fully pressed against one another and Aone is holding Futakuchi’s hands with the same kind of gentleness Aone has always exhibited. The fact that it is extended to him as well makes Futakuchi’s stomach flip and it is an embarrassing but happy realization. 

Futakuchi doesn’t know what to do with his other hand so it sort of just sits neglected in his own lap. Part of him does want to reach out for Aone but he also doesn’t want to move because if he does it feels like he’ll break some sort of spell. But of course, the magic of the moment is broken when Futakuchi’s phone rings. It’s his mom, asking when he’ll be home and if he can take his little brother to his piano lesson that afternoon. Futakuchi huffs like usual at the request, but rolls his eyes extra hard and has to hold back a disappointed sigh when Aone asks if he can walk Futakuchi out. 

“Uh, thank you… that,” Futakuchi says as they stand by Aone’s front gate. He rubs the back of his neck as he looks down at the ground, feeling a little awkward. 

“Yes, it was nice,” Aone agrees with a nod. 

There is a pregnant pause for a moment as Aone looks at Futakuchi and Futakuchi continues to look away. 

“Would you ever want to… there is that mini golf place that opened up a couple weeks ago. Koganegawa said he enjoyed it when he took Goshiki,” Aone offers. 

“That sounds fun… Ah, but Koganegawa and Goshiki are dating,” Futakuchi responds awkwardly, chewing at the inside of his cheek. 

“Mm, they are,” Aone hums, looking at Futakuchi as he tries to catch the brunette’s eyes. He doesn’t have to try hard though because suddenly Futakuchi meets his gaze, his eyes wide in realization. 

“Oh! A date! Uh, so us… like, on a, um…” He sputters, completely flustered at the idea of going on a date with his best friend of four years. 

“If you would like that, then yes,” Aone says with a soft smile. He reaches his hand out and his fingers just barely graze against Futakuchi’s, but the small gesture is enough to both calm Futakuchi down and make his heart race. 

“Yes, okay,” Futakuchi answers back finally. 

Aone just nods his head in acknowledgement and Futakuchi knows that they’re on the same page. It has always been like that between them after all.

The two say their goodbyes and Aone waves Futakuchi off, standing outside by the gate until he can no longer see Futakuchi in the distance. He goes back inside with a serene smile on his face that his fathers can’t help but to notice when Aone joins them at the table for breakfast. 

“You look like you had a fun night,” Kaito jokes as Aone takes his usual spot between his parents. 

“How is Futakuchi, did he make it home okay?” Eiji asks before taking a sip of his tea. He was fine with Futakuchi staying over, even if he felt particular ways about his son’s best friend. He just wanted to make sure that everything was alright after the party and had been glad that Aone hadn’t seemed to have drank the night before. Futakuchi’s state on the other hand, was something that Eiji was not so sure about. 

“Mm, I walked him out and he said he would text me when he arrived home safely,” Aone explains nonchalantly. It’s just like every other time Futakuchi has left Aone’s house after a sleepover, the only differences this time being Futakuchi’s splitting headache and the promise of something more next time the two meet outside of class or practice. 

“Are you two going to another party any time soon?” Eiji jokes, recalling how disheveled his son had seemed in the kitchen late the previous night. The idea of party has never appealed to him personally, and he won’t even let himself think about Aone getting roped into it all. But he is comforted by the fact that partying seems highly out of character for his son. 

“No, but we’re going to mini golf next weekend,” Aone explains. 

“Mini golf? I don’t think you’ve mentioned doing that before,” Kaito observes, his face scrunching up in thought for a moment. 

“We’re going on a date,” Aone answers bluntly. Both Eiji and Kaito nearly choke on their food. 

“A date?” Eiji coughs, hardly able to believe what he just heard. He cannot for the life of him remember Aone ever mentioning having a crush on anyone, no less Futakuchi, so the announcement is completely unexpected. 

“Mhmm. We’re dating now,” Aone replies with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. There is no reason to hide it, so may as well tell his parents. They deserve to know, anyways. 

Eiji and Kaito exchange shocked glances from across the table. Their mouths gape open like fish and their eyes are blown wide. They are both taken completely by surprise at their son’s blunt announcement. Kaito feels himself suddenly getting emotional, the concept that Aone is really starting to grow up hits him with full force. Going to a party and now on a date? He had towered above his parents since he was fourteen and had always been wise beyond his years and yet the idea of his son going on a date makes Kaito’s chest tighten. 

“We’re happy for you, Takanobu,” he says, a soft smile forming on his face. He feels sentimental as he looks at his son across the table. Suddenly it feels like the years have flown right by, as if it was only yesterday that Aone had come home for the first time. Like Kaito, Eiji is also shocked at the news but he feels some of his anxiety diminish when he notices the way that his husband is looking at their son with a gaze of complete parental adoration. Eiji sucks it up for Kaito, for Takanobu. He scoots close to Kaito and rubs his hand across the broad expanse of the fisherman’s back. Kaito lets out a sigh as he looks at his son, amazed by how fast he has grown up. 

“Is that alright?” Aone asks into the room, unintentionally interrupting the nostalgic moment. 

“Yeah- yes, of course,” Kaito nods. Eiji gives a nod of his own and a hum, which is enough to put Aone at ease. 

Aone and Futakuchi’s dynamic doesn’t seem to change much once they begin dating, at least not in a way that is noticeable to Aone’s parents. The two still sit closely together, and Futakuchi still comes over as often as he did before. Aone still hums at Futakuchi’s snide remarks about their classmates and they still seem as comfortable moving around each other as they had been for years. Eiji and Kaito are still a little wary though, of course because even though they have known Futakuchi for a long time, they can’t help but worry a little bit considering just how polar opposite he and Aone are. 

~~~

When Aone is eighteen, he has his first truly horrific embarrassing moment. 

It hadn’t been Aone’s fault of course. Well, not really, at least. What happens is that Futakuchi accidently flashes Aone’s father some scandalously placed bruises early one morning after he had spent the night. 

Futakuchi makes his way into the kitchen in the dim morning light, fully acquainted with the layout of the Aone household after many years of friendship. He follows the familiar path to the kitchen and strides over to the cabinet to grab a bowl of cereal. Eiji is standing by the kettle as he waits for the water to boil for his tea. He is wrapped in his usual fluffy robe and slippers, his curly hair untamed. 

“Morning,” he says awkwardly. He still hasn’t quite gotten used to the way that Futakuchi moves through his home like he lives there even though Aone and him had been dating for a year, and friends for even longer. 

“Hey,” Futakuchi replies, flashing a smile over at the sleepy professor. 

It’s just like any other morning after Futakuchi has slept over except it’s not, because when he reaches up to grab the box of Frosted Flakes, his shirt rides up. The sweatpants he is currently wearing are not his own, but Aone’s, and so they sit dangerously low on his hips. This coupled with his shirt riding up reveals large purple handprint shaped bruises on Futakuchi’s hip bones. 

Eiji barely manages to hold back the gasp that escapes his throat. His eyes go wide in horror and he has to bring his hand to his mouth to stop himself from blurting out something entirely inappropriate. The bruises are dark and clearly fresh. The dots connect immediately and the bruises are absolutely too large to be from anything but Aone’s hands. Eiji’s sweet, innocent, Takanobu. 

Eiji and Futakuchi make awkward eye contact for the briefest moment before Eiji excuses himself from the kitchen, claiming that he needs to go wake Kaito up even though they both know it’s Kaito’s day off. He forgets about his tea. 

Futakuchi is left standing alone in the kitchen, to which he shrugs off the awkward encounter as Eiji’s typical flightiness, not even having realized that he had seen his hips. He pours himself a bowl of cereal with milk and muchas away at it nonchalantly, sitting on the island counter as he does so. When he’s done he rinses his dishes quickly in the sink before returning to Aone’s room where the middle blocker has just barely begun to stir. 

“Kenji,” Aone calls out, sleepily reaching for his boyfriend as Futakuchi crawls back into bed. 

“Hey,” Futakuchi grins, happy to get back into bed with his boyfriend now that his stomach was no longer growling. 

Aone blinks his eyes open and looks up at Futakuchi tenderly as he moves to pull the brunette close. “I wasn’t even gone that long, and it’s not like you were awake,” he laughs. 

“Mmm,” Aone hums, not really giving an answer. He is only half away, since it’s twenty minutes before he usually wakes up. Aone’s internal clock is very much set in its ways. 

Futakuchi scoots close, wrapping his arms around Aone’s shoulders and bringing one hand to softly stroke through his white hair. The couple doses for a while after that until Aone finally begins to wake up, rising with the sun as he always does. 

They get dressed and Futakuchi returns the sweatpants he had stolen from his boyfriend before changing back into his own clothes. He doesn’t need his siblings pestering him about why he suddenly has new clothes that don’t fit. Aone is already dressed for the day and sitting on his bed when he notices the bruises. On Futakuchi’s hips there are large, handprint shaped bruises. They are a dark purple and the outline of finger tips are unavoidably visible. Aone winces slightly at the sight, his own hands are the culprits.

Things the night before had gotten… heated. But not in any sort of intense way really. If anything, Aone and Futakuchi tended to be quite gentle with each other. Aone isn’t forceful and he never would be, but sometimes he forgets his own brute strength and forgets just how hard his grasp can be. He had felt so good, everything about Futakuchi always made Aone feel good. So when Aone pulled Futakuchi close by his hips the night before, it had only been because he wanted to feel Futakuchi as close as possible. Futakuchi had clung to him too, wanting to feel the entire length of his usually cold body against Aone’s warm one. He felt secure that way, and the firm hold on his hips had been a pleasant sensation. Futakuchi always feels held when he is in or under Aone’s hands, even if they do squeeze a little tight. 

“I- do they hurt?” Aone asks, standing up and crossing the room. He looks directly at the finger shaped bruises pressed into Futakuchi’s skin. 

“Huh? Oh. No, they don’t hurt,” Futakuchi says with his usual lopsided smile. He’s telling the truth. Then he takes a small step forward and his tone becomes a bit more serious, “you could never hurt me, ” he breathes. He takes one of Aone’s large hands in his two and rubs a thumb across Aone’s knuckles. Aone stares down at their connected hands and can’t find his words as Futakuchi turns his hand over and rubs little circles into his palm. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Aone murmurs, his eyes still locked between them. Aone is so gentle and so sweet-tempered that the thought of hurting Futakuchi makes his stomach turn. He had just wanted to hold Futakuchi and keep him close. Aone never meant to hurt him. 

“You didn’t,” Futakuchi reiterates, his voice soft. Usually a comment like that may have invoked a tone of defensiveness but he never gets like that with Aone. That just isn’t how it is between them. Instead he holds Aone’s hand gently in his own and rubs his palm affectionately. 

“Okay,” Aone finally says after a long silent pause. He still eyes the bruise marks warily, but Futakuchi’s reassurance does make him feel worlds better. 

The super embarrassing and ultra awkward moment happens that evening as Aone and his fathers sit together working on their latest puzzle. Aone is preoccupied looking for the last piece to complete the pond section of the puzzle when he hears his father, Kaito, clear his throat loudly. 

“Takanobu,” Kaito starts. There is a tone of seriousness to his voice that Aone hardly, if ever, hears. He lifts his head from the puzzle to look at his dad, who is trying his best to keep his cool. On the other side of Kaito is Eiji, who looks like he is sweating bullets as he rings his hands in his lap. 

“We um, your father and I were talking and we just wanted to make sure that everything was going okay between you and Futakuchi?” Kaito raises an eyebrow and leans in, raising an eyebrow slightly at his son as if to say, ‘if something is going on, say it now because your dad gets upset’. 

Aone looks at his parents in confusion, not sure of what his father is trying to get at. “Yes, everything is fine,” he says nonchalantly. 

It is the truth after all, everything is fine. The bruises that morning had caught Aone off guard of course, but that wasn’t going to deter or affect their relationship in any way. Futakuchi had assured Aone that everything was alright and so Aone didn’t understand what had given his parents the impression that something may be wrong. 

Kaito takes a deep breath in and then out slowly, as if he is preparing himself to speak. “You’re being uh, safe right?” He asks.

“Yes, you and Tou-san gave me the sex talk when I was 15,” Aone replies honestly. He and Futakuchi had been safe with every step they had taken. and of course in Terence to that morning, he hadn’t meant to hurt Futakuchi and Futakuchi knew that. 

The three look at each other oddly for a moment. Kaito and Eiji exchange knowing glances but Aone can’t place what it is that his dads are trying to silently communicate about. 

“We are just concerned that-“ Kaito doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Eiji blurts out what he has been holding back all day. 

“Futakuchi came out into the kitchen this morning wearing your sweatpants and there were these bruises on his hips! He was all black and blue, Takanobu! Black and blue,” he gasps dramatically. 

Aone stares at his father, eyes wide in horror. His face immediately burns a bright red hue, blood rising to his cheeks faster than he can process what he just heard. His dad had seen the bruises on Futakuchi and oh god. Aone covers his face with his hands, instinctively hiding away from his parent’s gazes. He can feel the heat of his face against his palms and he is so, so embarrassed. 

“Eiji,” Kaito scolds. “I told you to let me do the talking.” 

“But- but, Takanobu!” 

Aone peaks out between his fingers, barely able to glance up at his fathers who are staring at him with concern. He wants to pull in on himself and hide away, like a turtle. 

“We’re a little concerned, and just wanted to talk to you and make sure everything was you know… safe and uh, sane and consensual… all of those things,” Kaito goes on, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck. 

Aone’s face burns an even darker red, his blush reaching from the tip of his ears down to the top of his chest. He screws his eyes shut and shakes his head, hardly able to believe what he is hearing. He has never felt so embarrassed in his life. In fact, Aone has hardly felt embarrassment throughout his lifetime. His dads had raised him to be very secure in himself and his efforts. When he did well he knew it but didn’t boast, and when he did poorly he was able to recognize that and move on. Embarrassment had never been a familiar feeling to Aone, and shame even less so. But in this moment Aone feels completely embarrassed and even a little shameful. There is no other way to put it because oh god, his dads must think he is some kind of sadistic freak, when in reality he is a gentle giant that sometimes forgets his own strength. 

“Takanobu?” Kaito speaks up, gently trying to peak at Aone’s face by attempting to pull his hands away. 

Aone lets his father push his hands away but he drops his head and looks at his hands in his lap rather than up at his parents. He stares at his palms and images of Futakuchi’s bruised hips flash through his mind, causing Aone to wince at the memory. Futakuchi’s hips really had been black and blue. He hadn’t meant to be rough with his boyfriend, everything had just felt so good and Aone wanted to pull him close. He hadn’t realized that he may have been a little too forceful until after the fact, when the evidence of it was right before his eyes in the form of symmetrical bruises. 

“I- I didn’t mean… it’s fine he said it was… I didn’t mean too,” he babbles. 

He is trying to let his parents know that no, he did not in fact hurt Futakuchi on purpose and yes, everything was perfectly fine and they had been safe. But Aone’s efforts are hindered entirely by his embarrassment as his words come out incoherently and with a stutter. He wants to sink into the ground beneath him and disappear, or better yet he wants to swim away in that kind in the puzzle that sits between him and his dads. He wishes Futakuchi wasn’t so brazen sometimes because Aone knows his dads, especially Eiji, have always been a little put off by him. 

The little family sits in silence for a while after that, them all feeling too awkward to speak up. Eiji sips his tea but keeps his eyes trained on his son, who still hasn’t looked up to meet either of his fathers’ eyes. Instead, Aone stares at the puzzle on the kotatsu as he thinks about Futakuchi’s hips and his hands on Futakuchi’s hips and that only serves to prolong the redness of his cheeks. 

Aone’s hands don’t move until he spots it, the last piece of the pond. He carefully puts it into place, completing the little water scene. His shoulders drop as he does this even though the earlier embarrassment is still plain on his face. He gives a little grunt and then stands, “goodnight,” he says meekly and then turns in for the night. 

“Oh my god,” Eiji exhales, turning to look at his husband with wide, frantic eyes. 

Kaito lets out a heavy sigh, “Well, at least we know they are being safe.” 

“But still! I can’t believe-“ Eiji runs a hand through his untamed curls as he stammers. He still hasn’t been able to wrap his head around the whole situation. Aone certainly is growing up and while his fathers know this, it is still a lot to handle. 

It doesn’t help that at the table a few days later, Eiji makes a comment about Futakuchi during dinner. Specifically, his uncharacteristic absence from the Aone household. 

“Futakuchi hasn’t been over in a couple of days,” he says, trying to be as nonchalant as he can be, which isn’t very much. 

Aone looks up at his father, his usually pale ears are red at the tips as he chews at the inside of his cheek, trying to find the words to express the awkwardness he has felt trailing behind him over the last week. 

“You would see more of him if I didn’t feel so awkward about bringing him over now,” Aone says back, the look on his face is hard and serious even though his ears are red. 

Eiji and Kaito share instantaneously shocked looks. Aone has never talked back before, not that what he just said even really counts as talking back. But for a family that rarely if ever fights, let alone disagrees, Eiji and Kaito are completely taken aback. 

“Takanobu,” Eiji starts, his voice saturated with worry and nervousness. “If this is uh… about the other day and the incident in the kitch-” 

“I am going to go to bed,” Aone interjects, standing up from his usual spot at the dining table. “Goodnight,” he says, looking down at his half finished plate of food. Aone marches off to his room with his face beet red. 

That night is the first night that Aone and his dads don’t do puzzles together after dinner. The only days they had missed prior were due to Aone being away at overnight training camps. Ever since he was four, Aone had never turned down the opportunity to sit quietly between his parents while they all worked on a puzzle. It is built in family time that not only helps hold their daily routines together, but also serves as quality time for the three of them to spend with one another. But tonight, Aone gets up from the dinner table before he is finished and retires early for the night. The disruption of his schedule is not the kind of choice Aone would make on a whim. The fact that not only is he turning in early, but he is skipping out on family puzzle time as well, goes to show just how embarrassed the teen truly is. 

~~~

When Aone is eighteen and a half, his parents get called into the principal’s office for the first time. 

Aone has never been in trouble at school before and so when Eiji gets a call from the secretary he immediately rushes home, grabs Kaito who had been enjoying his day off with Ika, and rushes them to Date Tech. When the couple arrives they are ushered into seats in the front of the administrations office. Kaito rings his hands but remains quiet, trying to be the steady rock that his husband needs when he is anxious or stressed and Eiji is definitely stressed. He chews his nails and bounces his leg, trying to work out his nervous energy as his brain attempts to consider every possible reason he has been called into the principal’s office. Relief washes over both EIji and Kaito when the principal informs them that no, Aone’s behaviour is not the issue being discussed. But their hearts sink when they’re told that rather than his own actions being what brought them into the office, Aone was being bullied. 

Aone isn’t one to be picked on. His intimidating stature and albino looks tend to scare most people off. This does lead to a few hushed comments made about him behind his back, but if he doesn’t hear them then they do not bother him. It isn’t like Aone doesn’t care about other people’s opinions of him, but rather he just doesn’t bother to really consider them in the first place. He feels indifferent about most of his classmates. Aone has Futakuchi and his teammates and he is very content with that. For most of Aone’s life, he hasn’t been the victim of teasing or mockery in any form as he was usually ignored or avoided by his peers. But one day, this changes and everything happens so fast that Aone doesn’t know what to make of it. 

Aone and Futakuchi are walking down the hall back to their classroom after eating lunch outside in the courtyard. They walk shoulder to shoulder, hands just barely touching every so often. They are minding their business and walking in comfortable silence when another classmate comes up behind them. Aone doesn’t hear the slur whispered behind his and Futakuchi’s backs. Futakuchi on the other hand, does. Usually he is able to brush off those sorts of comments by coming back with a snarky remark, but this time is different. Futakuchi could care less if his classmates are rude to him, but when people are rude to Aone, that is a whole different beast. 

When Aone and Futakuchi don’t turn around at their classmate’s initial taunt, their lack of reaction only serves to stoke the fire, “Not going to say anything back, freak?” 

Futakuchi whips around so fast that Aone barely registers what he is seeing. “What did you say?” Futakuchi seethes, his eyes narrowed. 

The boy’s face is unrecognizable to Aone, but Futakuchi would later explain that he was in the class next to theirs, and that he had a reputation for being a bit of a jerk. He shrugs, “I guess I shouldn’t expect anything else, not when your parents are a couple of fa-” 

Futakuchi throws the first punch, hitting their classmate straight on the jaw. There are yelps and gasps from the other students in the hall, as Futakuchi pulls his fist back again. 

“Don’t talk about them like that,” he warns through gritted teeth. 

The other boy fights back before Futakuchi can get another hit in. Aone watches with wide eyes as his boyfriend goes after their classmate, gaze fierce and arms flailing. It takes him a moment to process what is going on but when he does, Aone swoops in and pulls Futakuchi away, kicking and screaming. His lip is split and a small bead of blood trickles down his chin. His right eye looks a little swollen and puffy, the other boy having landed a punch right at the top of his cheekbone. 

“Break it up, break it up!” A teacher yells, even though Aone has already essentially stopped the fight. Aone goes to push Futakuchi’s disheveled hair out of his eyes but they are interrupted by the teacher’s demand of “principal’s office, now.” 

Parents are called. Eiji had picked up on the second ring as he packed up his desk, having just finished his last lecture for the day. He nearly dropped his thermos when the secretary tells him over the phone that his son has been “involved in an incident,” and that Eiji and Kaito should “come to the school as soon as possible”. Eiji made a mad dash for his car and called his husband, who thankfully had the day off and was at home. They sped the entire way to the school, both unable to fathom that they have been called into the office because in the last thirteen years, Aone had not once gotten in trouble at school. 

“Takanobu!” Eiji calls out as he storms into the principal’s office with Kaito right behind him. 

“Hi,” Aone says in a small voice. He is sitting on a bench next to Futakuchi, who is looking down at his lap. He looks exhausted. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, we came as quick as we could,” Eiji explains, placing a comforting hand on Aone’s cheek. 

“I’m okay,” Aone assures his father with a nod. 

“Futakuchi?” Kaito asks, peering at his son’s boyfriend with concern. 

“Ah, hi! I’m fine too,” he says with an awkward laugh. He isn’t fine though, at least not entirely. His lip is busted and his eye is bruised. 

Before either of Aone’s fathers have the chance to ask what happened, they are called into the office. Their hearts sink when the principal explains to them what happened, that another student had made comments about their son and that Futakuchi had been the one to start the fight. The couple shares sad but knowing glances when the principal tells them the nature of the comments made about their son. This has always been a fear of theirs, that their child would face criticism or discrimination because of their family. It had been on the forefront of EIji and Kaito’s minds when they adopted Aone and for the next few years that followed. But after so many years without incident, the terrifying idea had tucked itself away into the back of their minds only to be resurfaced when Aone was in his third year of high school. The principal explains that the boys have already been spoken to, and that Aone won’t be facing any disciplinary action as he wasn’t involved in the fight. Futakuchi on the other hand will have to miss out on two days of club activities because “he is the captain of the volleyball team so he needs to lead by example and fighting is not acceptable at Date Tech”. Kaito almost calls bullshit on the explanation but Eiji rests a comforting hand on his husband's arm and gives him a soft look, it’s not their place. What they can do is make sure that the two boys are alright and get home safely. They both agree that they’ll talk to Aone about what happened, but after dinner once everyone has had a chance to calm down. 

Eiji offers Futakuchi a ride home, which he accepts gladly. Usually he and Aone walk home together since Aone was allowed to start walking to school by himself in junior high and Futakuchi only lives about a ten minute walk away from the Aone household. The two teens climb into the back of the car. There is a silence of things unsaid that hang over the four, but no one says anything. EIji and Kaito feel a little solemn, still processing the day’s events. In the back of the car, Aone takes his usual seat behind Kaito. Futakuchi, instead of sitting on the other side behind Eiji in the passenger’s seat, opts to slide into the middle seat. 

Futakuchi rests his head on Aone’s shoulder, letting his eyes slide closed as he does so. Aone brings a large hand up and strokes Futakuchi’s hair lovingly, turning his head so that he can press a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s temple. Even through the rearview mirror, Futakuchi’s injuries are apparent. His lip is split and slightly bloody, while one of his eyes looks bruised along with its corresponding cheek bone. 

“I’m glad you’re alright,” Aone whispers. 

Futakuchi gives a slight hum but doesn’t say anything, the usually chatty boy now quiet. Aone’s hand finds Futakuchi’s own easily, and their fingers slide together just as they have dozens, if not hundreds of times in the past. Futakuchi scoots a little closer, until his entire side is pressed up against Aone’s. Aone continues to stroke Futakuchi’s hair for a while longer before snaking his arm down to wrap around Futakuchi’s waist. He rests his head atop Futakuchi’s and lets his own eyes close. He is just glad that Futakuchi is okay, that they are together again and safe with his dads. Futakuchi doesn’t think much and instead focuses on the warm, sturdy feeling of Aone’s body against his. He lets himself sink to the familiar and comforting position, ever so slightly pressing his face into Aone’s bicep. Aone runs his thumb across the back of Futakuchi’s hand in a comforting display of reassurance. Futakuchi responds with a happy sigh, as his hand relaxes under Aone’s much larger one. 

Eiji and Kaito watch on in silent awe. Since the two had started dating, they had barely noticed a change in the couple’s interactions, but now the evidence of their relationship was clear. They held each other tenderly in the backseat, cuddled up and wrapped around one another protectively. Kaito couldn’t help but feel his chest warm at the sight of young love, feeling a little emotional. Eiji on the other hand, felt hot tears pricking his eyes. He was happy for his son, truly, but he also felt bad. He felt bad for doubting Futakuchi, for worrying if Futakuchi was good for his son or not when clearly he was. Only somebody who truly cared would have stood up the way Futakuchi did, and his actions made it apparent that not only did Futakuchi care about Aone, he cared about Aone’s family. Both Kaito and Eiji feel especially touched by this. Their wariness of Futakuchi over the years diminished, and instead is replaced with gentle and deserved consideration. Both of their hearts feel full when it hits them that Aone is comfortable enough expressing his love around them, even after their own relationship had been demeaned in front of him that afternoon. Aone is strong, they raised him like that after all. Aone is sure of who he is and how he loves, and that is all because of his fathers. 

When they get home, Kaito orders them all take out. Aone and Futakuchi sit quietly together on the couch with some random movie playing in the background. Eiji and Kaito eat at the table, sneaking looks at their son and Futakuchi every so often just to make sure that they are alright. They still have to figure out how to approach Aone about the incident, but silently agree that it will be a problem for tomorrow. When Futakuchi almost falls asleep with his mouth full of food, Aone looks back at his fathers and they both nod, because yes, of course Futakuchi can spend the night. 

A few hours after they all have gone to bed, Futakuchi wakes up thirsty. His face aches and he doesn’t really want to get out of bed but his mouth is dry and it is not like he feels awkward about walking around his boyfriend’s house freely. So he slips out of Aone’s warm grasp to wander out to the kitchen to grab a glass of water where he finds Eiji with a cup of tea. 

“Kenji,” Eiji begins, looking up at the boy from over his steaming mug of tea. Their eyes meet and Eiji’s face softens. “Thank you for being so good to Takanobu all these years. I love him so much and I just want the best for him,” he declares, his eyes lowering as his sentence trails off. He feels badly for how he thought of Futakuchi before, but now he truly understands the depth of Aone and Futakuchi’s relationship. Looking back through the rearview mirror in the car had made Eiji realize just how much the two loved one another, and Aone deserves as much love in his life as one could receive. 

It takes a moment before Futakuchi responds. “I know,” he replies. “I do too.” 

Eiji nods and so does Futakuchi. Their eyes meet again and there is a new found understanding between the two of them. Futakuchi can feel his chest tightening and his face is warm. Deep down, he has always had a sneaking suspicion that Eiji wasn’t very fond of him, but this small exchange has changed everything. Eiji looks at Futakuchi warmly, regarding him with a soft gaze and a thankful smile just over the lip of his mug. Futakuchi feels both relief and acceptance. For so long he had watched Aone’s parents love one another and for so long had he admired them for that. He wanted a long and happy life with Aone, just as Eiji and Kaito had with each other. He would get it, too. 

Futakuchi slips back into Aone’s room, cup of water in hand. He sets it down carefully on the nightstand after taking a gingerly sip and slides right back into bed with Aone. Even though he isn’t in his own house, it feels like coming home, as it always had whenever he tucks himself into the crook of Aone’s arm. Half asleep, Aone rolls over and wraps his other arm around Futakuchi, pulling him in close and flush to his chest. Futakuchi is essentially engulfed by Aone’s arms, but he feels comforted in his boyfriend’s loose grasp. His chin settles on the space where Aone’s neck meets his shoulders and Futakuchi presses a gentle kiss against pale skin, pulling a sleepy hum from his boyfriend. 

“Goodnight,” he mumbles, holding Futakuchi close. 

Futakuchi smiles against Aone’s warm shoulder, “G’night, ‘Nobu.” 

Downstairs, Kaito pads into the kitchen sleepily. He is unsurprised to find his husband leaned up against the counter, slowly sipping on a mug of tea like he has almost every night since they were high school sweethearts themselves. It’s a comforting sight after such a taxing, heavy day. 

“Come to bed,” he smiles sleepily as he comes up behind Eiji and rests his chin on the professor’s shoulder. Eiji just hums before taking a large swig of his tea. His eyes flicker over to the refrigerator, which is full of countless pictures and drawings and report cards. 

“I was so worried today,” Eiji confesses, setting his mug down and moving to place his hands over Kaito’s where they are wrapped around his waist. 

“I know,” Kaito says softly. “I was too.” 

“I…” EIji pauses for a second. It’s hard for him to gather his thoughts up, there have been so many swirling around his head for the last few hours that it’s difficult to sift through them. “I feel badly for doubting Futakuchi,” he confesses. 

“It just took a while,” Kaito chuckles, hugging his husbands waist from behind. His tone gets a little more serious then, “they’re just very different. Takanobu has always walked to the beat of his own drum. Everyone thought you and I were an odd pair too,” Kaito reminds his partner. 

“Mmm, that’s true,” Eiji hums as he sets his mug down on the counter. “I hope Futakuchi makes him as happy as you make me,” he whispers, turning around in his husbands arms.

Kaito pulls Eiji closer and presses a kiss against his temple, “I think he will.”


End file.
